Finding Out The Truth
by yugirules
Summary: A sequel to A Daughter's Helping Hand. Kaiya's back! While messing in Yami's things, she and her four friends are transported to the past. Be careful for what you wish for. UPDATE! CHAPTER TEN! COMPLETED!
1. After The First Adventure

Kay:Here is the sequel to A Daughter's Helping Hand. I know it may be a little quick but I couldn't help it. I had to bring it up.

Kaiya-Yeah, I'm back!

Kay-Yep, so is Haru and Cody and everyone else with some new ppl! And since you're so excited why don't you do the DISCLAIMER!

Kaiya-I knew it was too good to be true. Kay/yugirules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only me, Haru, Cody, and the two new ppl that you will see later in this chapter.

Kay-Read and Review guys! On with the sequel!

* * *

Finding Out The Truth Chpt. 1  
After The First Adventure

This is Kaiya Mutou. It's been a couple months since I saved my dad from that creep in the Shadow Realm. I'm now sixteen but still have similar things. Like I still Cody as one of my friends. But Haru and me have been going on a steady relationship. Only four people know of this. Me, Haru, Cody (this is Haru's cousin by the way), and Yugi. Yugi is also something that hasn't changed. He's this spirit who hangs around me. We're good friends too but only I know of him.

Anyways, things have been okay. My dad's taught me a lot of things since then. Mostly Duel Monsters. Turns out he's an expert at it. He's told me about The Heart Of The Cards and things like that. But now it's my turn to show him some things. Today he's finally ready to meet everyone. Everyone being Haru's parents, Cody's parents, and the other people that live in that secret neighborhood. I've gotten to know them all.

We've all thought that we give time for Dad to meet them. Before all of these great things, my dad was in a deep depression. So deep he would be locked in his room forever. It was because Yugi died. Turns out they were the best of friends. Yugi died by a car crash and that what made my Dad so depressed. But Yugi said it was an accident for him to die so some of him was born in me. That's why I have my purple eyes and now red, yellow, and black hair.

Me, Haru, Cody, and Yugi saved him from his depression. That's when I had to duel him. Haru and Cody were trapped outside of this glass box so they couldn't help but they did by cheering me on. The way I won was by summoning an Egyptian God called Slifer the Sky Dragon. There are two others that are called Obelisk the Tormenter and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Slifer's my favorite. Well, we saved him and everything's been good from there.

I dressed quickly today, as I said earlier, he gets to meet everyone today. We now all think he's ready. Haru's dad is the one most excited. Haru's parents are Joey and Mai Wheeler. They are really cool people. Both of them are helping Haru and Cody learn Duel Monsters too but both say Dad's the master of this. I wonder why of he was so great then how come no one has said he's a great Duelist? The great Duelists are Seto Kaiba and Yugi. Yugi didn't tell me much about that.

Anyways, I wore a black shirt with long jeans and black sneakers. I tied my hair into a ponytail and ran to my Dad's bedroom. "Are you ready to go?" I asked him

"Yes, but why won't you tell me where we are going?" Dad asked

"Because, it's a surprise and a surprise wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." I responded.

"Okay. Are we riding in my car?" Dad asked and I nodded

"Unless you want to ride my motorcycle." I replied. Haru talked me into it. Both him and Cody are crazy about motorcycle and made me get one.

"You have a point. Let's go." He threw me the keys. I'm so glad I was sixteen now.

We both got into the car and I started it. "Now you're going to wear this for a blindfold. You can't see where we're going." I said as I handed him a bandanna. He tied it over his eyes. I checked to make sure he wasn't peeking.

I drove on the familiar route to Hidden Valley. That was the name of the neighborhood. I found out everyone who lived there had known everyone else when they were around my age. I put in the code for the gate and drove through. I saw Haru and Cody out on Haru's lawn. I waved to them as I drove in. I parked.

"Stay in here for a second, Dad. Don't you dare look." I said and he laughed

"Fine, but don't leave me out here forever." He replied

I walked towards Haru and Cody. "Is everyone here?" I whispered

"Everyone that needs to be." Haru whispered back. Cody nodded.

"Go inside and warn them. I'll bring Dad inside." I whispered and ran back to Dad.

"Okay. You still have to have the bandanna on but I'll guide you where you have to go." I helped Dad out and grasped his hand firmly.

"Just don't ram me into a wall." He said and I quietly laughed. He deserved this.

I walked him towards the door. I helped him inside to the huge living room where everyone was.

"Okay Dad. I want to thank you for these past months and this I think is what you want." I reached for his bandanna and pulled it off. He opened his eyes.

Everyone yelled out "Surprise!" and his mouth dropped. I laughed. He was amazed and I was glad he was. I knew this was just perfect. Dad was obviously speechless. But Joey came over.

"Long time no see, Yami." Joey said and gave him one of those "manly" hugs.

"Wow. I'm completely awed." Dad said and looked at everyone around the room. Then they went about a full reunion. That's when I saw two other kids by a woman. I leaned over to Haru. "Who are they?" I referred to the kids.

"Them? They're the Kaibas. Their mom is Izhizu Ishtar." Haru answered

"Then that's means Akio is their brother!" I exclaimed

"Yeah. Akio and his dad are at Kaiba Corp. working on something. The kids are really nice." Haru answered

"Why haven't I seen them?" I asked

"I don't know. I'm not perfect." Haru responded and I shoved him playfully.

"Idiot." I muttered and he looked offended

"How can you say that?" Haru said and I shrugged

"It's easy. I think of it and say it." I responded

"Why don't you meet them?" Cody asked

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged and walked over.

"Hi! How are you guys?" I asked

The little boy ran behind Izhizu. I guessed he was about three or four. The girl smiled.

"We're pretty good. I heard about you." She shook my hand.

"You must have heard of my looks." I joked and she smiled again

"Couldn't have missed that. I'm Terra and that was my little brother, Matt." Terra informed me

"I've heard your older brother is Akio, right?" I asked and Terra nodded

"Yeah, he's with Dad at Kaiba Corp. But I don't hang with Akio that much." Terra said and I nodded.

"I just know him from school. How old are you?" I asked

"I'm fourteen and my little brother is five." Terra answered "This is my mom by the way." She introduced Izhizu.

"Hello. I'm Izhizu." She introduced and shook my hand

"So I've heard. Very nice to meet you." I said

"So you are Yami's daughter? That must be interesting." She replied

"It is. But being anyone's daughter is interesting." I shrugged

"He's looks like he's having a good time." Izhizu pointed out and I looked at him. He was talking to Cody and Haru's dads and joking around with them.

"He's deserves it." I answered. "It was nice talking to you all but I have to meet other people. I'll talk to you all later. Bye!" Before I left, I crouched on my knees and leaned so I could look at Matt. "Bye Matt." I waved and he shyly wove back. I got back up and walked away. I looked around. That's when I saw a white haired guy. I moved towards him.

"Hi!" I said and he looked at me.

"Hello." He answered in a British accent. "You are Yami's daughter, right?" he asked and I nodded

"Who are you?" I asked back

"I'm Ryou Bakura. Nice to meet you." We shook hands. Just then a blonde guy came towards us.

"Who's this?" he asked "This is Yami's kid." Ryou answered

"I'm Marik Ishtar. I saw you earlier talking to my sister." Marik said and I smiled

"Hi Marik." I replied and shook his hand too

"It's stunning to see how much you look like Yami." Ryou said and I blushed.

"Thanks. So where do you guys live?" I asked

"We live a street away. We're roommates." Marik answered and I nodded.

"I hope I can talk to you guys again but I have to see how my dad is doing." I said and they both nodded.

"By the way, what's your name?" Ryou asked

"Kaiya." I said and walked off.

Dad looked like he was having a good time. I was not going to break bad news to him now. The bad news was about my mom. He didn't know about it. Haru's mom told me that she had died. I think it was by too much stress by having to leave me and Dad just for a little while. I wished I could remember her.

Dad saw me and signaled for me to come over. I did. "Thanks Kaiya." He said and I shook my head

"Don't thank me. I didn't come up with it all by myself. I was just the driver." I said and he messed with my hair on the top of my head.

I think we stayed pretty late. I talked with Terra some more. Matt finally didn't hide behind his mom but still wouldn't talk to me. I didn't mind much. He was still a cute boy. He had black hair with blue-green eyes. Terra had brown hair with green eyes. I also talked to Marik and Ryou again. They were really fun to talk to. Then when Marik and Ryou were talking to Izhizu we were all playing. All of us being Haru, Cody, Terra, Matt, and me.

"So what do you want to play?" I asked Matt hoping the little boy would speak.

"Tag." He replied softly. I smiled.

"Tag it is. Who wants to play tag?" I asked and Haru, Cody, and Terra rose their hands. "Who wants to be it?" No one rose his or her hand. "Fine. I'm it."

We played for a long time. I remember it was dark and I guess I fell asleep.

Normal P.O.V.

Yami saw Kaiya was asleep and decided it was time to go home. He didn't see Tea but then again he didn't want to. He couldn't face her yet. "I think it's time I go home. It's late." Yami said and everyone agreed it was time. Yami picked up Kaiya and walked out to the car. It was great seeing everyone again. He put Kaiya in the passenger seat and got behind the wheel. He drove both of them home.

Once they got there, he wondered if he should wake her up. He couldn't carry her upstairs so he did. "Kaiya get up or you'll have to sleep in the car tonight." Yami shook her and her eyes opened. She groaned and got up. She walked inside half asleep, half awake. Yami sighed smiling and shut the garage. He saw Kaiya already walking up the steps. Once she got to her room, she shut the door. Yami went to his bedroom and did the same thing getting ready for bed.

Kaiya walked in front of the mirror and gaped. Because it wasn't Kaiya. It was Yugi. He wanted to see if this worked and thought it was a pretty good time to try. He turned his head looking at his/her ponytail.

"I look like I usually do but with a ponytail. This is so confusing." Yugi put his hand to his forehead. He walked over to Kaiya's bed and laid down. Once he was one Kaiya's bed, he released control of her and she was asleep.

* * *

Kay-Okay guys! What do you think! Please tell me and I hope the reviewers from A Daughter's Helping Hand can review this one too!


	2. What Was Supposed To Be Normal

Kay-Hey guys! I'm just going to get straight down to the point. So lets, RTR. (For first timers, that means Respond To Reviewers.)

**Chibichib-**Actually, you were my first reviewer! And lucky you because I updated Tuesday instead of Wednesday unless you wanted it on Wednesday. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Egyptianprincess1691-**I admit. It was really fast but I couldn't help it. You'll see how they react in the next chapter which will be up soon I promise!

Yugi-Kay/yugirules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only Kaiya, Haru, Cody, Terra, and Matt. That's a lot of ppl.

Kay-Why did you start already with the DISCLAIMER?

Yugi-Because I knew you were going to ask me anyways.

Kay-Thanks Yugi and back to the story!

* * *

Finding Out The Truth Chpt. 2  
What Was Supposed To Be Normal

Kaiya woke up dazed. "What happened?" she asked herself as she held her head. Yugi appeared by her looking caught. She saw him.

"You fell asleep last night. Yami drove you and him home." Yugi said

"But Dad couldn't bring me up the stairs. And I didn't wake up to walk up them." Kaiya said and Yugi bit his lip. "What did you do?" she questioned

"You see. Since I am connected to you, I wanted to try something out and I thought it would be best if you were asleep to see if it would work and it did." Yugi said and Kaiya was confused

"Just get down to the point." Kaiya demanded

"I took control of your body. But all I did was walk upstairs and got into your bed. That was it." Yugi said

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kaiya yelled and Yugi cringed. "If you had a body, I would choke you to death again!"

"I told you I was sorry!" Yugi shouted but Kaiya didn't stop being angry.

"I used to think your own body is something very private but I was wrong!" Kaiya shouted

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" Yugi said and Kaiya crossed her arms

"How?" Kaiya asked and Yugi was relieved she stopped yelling.

"I can figure out something." Yugi replied and Kaiya scoffed.

"Right. Let me get dressed." Kaiya said and Yugi turned around.

Kaiya wore Yugi's outfit and when she looked in the mirror and at Yugi the same time, they looked like twins. She shook it off.

"By the way, when are you going to tell him?" Kaiya asked and startled Yugi.

"What?" Yugi asked back

"When are you going to tell my dad that you're around?" Kaiya asked again and Yugi sighed.

"I don't know. Not yet anyways. You can only tell so many things to someone at a time. I mean he just met everyone. I think he can wait for me." Yugi said and Kaiya smiled

"Too bad you don't have your own body." Kaiya said and Yugi looked like he was about to laugh out loud. "What is it?" she asked

"Nothing. Just similar circumstances. You won't get it." Yugi said and Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"You just try and get me confused so badly." Kaiya complained "I'm going to call everyone and see if they can come over."

Kaiya grabbed her cell phone and started calling. She called Haru first.

"Haru? Can you get Cody and come over to my house?" Kaiya asked

"Sure. We'll be over there." Haru said on the other line and hung up. Kaiya did too. Then she called Terra. She was able to get a hold of her number.

"Terra?" Kaiya asked

"Yeah?" Terra replied

"Would you want to come over to my house?" Kaiya asked

"I would love to but would it be okay if Matt came? I'm watching him today." Terra asked

"Oh sure. Do you need a ride?" Kaiya asked

"Yeah." Terra answered

"Hurry and go to Haru's. They're coming over here." Kaiya said and Terra agreed

"Okay. See you soon." Terra hung up and so did Kaiya.

"Have anything in mind when they get here?" Yugi asked

"Not a clue but maybe I can figure something out." Kaiya replied

"You are so planned out." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"I bet you weren't that organized when you were…living." Kaiya said

"I admit. You have a point." Yugi raised his hands up in defense.

"Whatever." Kaiya said and sat on her bed.

Eventually, Cody, Haru, Terra, and Matt got there. Terra had ridden with Cody and Matt with Haru.

"Sorry it took us so long. We had to convince Matt to ride without Terra." Haru said

"At least you got here. Come in." Kaiya invited them inside.

They went to Kaiya's room and just talked for a while. None of them noticed when Matt left the room. But eventually Terra did.

"Where's Matt?" Terra asked

"He was here wasn't he?" Cody wondered and Terra stood up.

"I have to find him." She said and left the room. Kaiya, Haru, and Cody got up to help her. Terra was looking for him and checked in Yami's room. Matt was in Yami's closet playing with something.

"Matt. You shouldn't be in here." Terra walked over to Matt. That's when she saw what he was playing with. It was a glass ball with a golden upside triangle on it. She didn't know what it was.

"Guys! I found him!" Terra yelled and Kaiya was right by the door so she walked in. "He found something weird." Terra said and Kaiya looked because of her curiosity. Yugi looked at it too. He knew what the triangle was but not the orb. (A/N You guys should know what it is. If not it's the Millennium Puzzle but just a picture of it.)

'Why would he have this?' Yugi wondered as Cody and Haru came into the room.

All of them crowded around the orb. Kaiya held it in her hands. She was wondering things too.

'How come I'm finding so many things in the past months? I wish I could finally understand everything so I'm not left so confused.' Kaiya thought and the ball started glowing.

"What did you do, Kaiya!" Haru shouted as the glow turned into a blast of light. Kaiya felt herself being lifted off the ground. She shut her eyes because of the light. But when she heard some screaming she opened them.

All of them were falling through some tunnel of light. She saw Yugi falling beside her. "What's going on?" she yelled

"I don't know!" Yugi yelled back. Kaiya saw Matt screaming and clutching to Terra who was shutting her eyes tightly. Haru was flipping around terribly and Cody was screaming too.

Yugi saw something at the end of the tunnel. It looked like and they were going to fall on it. They were about a couple feet up from it when they all slammed on the ground.

* * *

Kay-What did you guys think? Hope you liked it! 

Yugi-(gives puppy dog eyes) Please review!


	3. Reacting To Egypt

Kay-I have to RTR to a lot of ppl so I should just start right now.

**Chibichib- **I'm glad that you're so excited to read this story. I'm the same thing to work on it.

**YamiYugiMoto- **I should have replied to you in the last chapter but I forgot so I'm sorry! Hope you can read this fic more! And you did thank me for reviewing but it's okay.

**Candyshopper-**Don't worry, I'm writing more so I hope you like this chapter.

**Egyptianprincess1691-** Yep, the past. How fun it will be...

**Princess Aerith- **It doesn't matter that you reviewed to that fic even if it's finished. And no prob for reading your story. I like it. And yes...poor Yami, huh?

Kay-All of my reviewers get a big cake of your favorite flavor of cake. Hope you like!

Yugi-No cake for me?(gives big chibi eyes)

Kay-Dang you!(hands over cake to Yugi)

Yugi-(stuffs face) (with mouth full of cake) Kay/yugirules does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Finding Out The Truth Chpt. 3  
Reacting To Egypt

Kaiya felt shaking as she blinked her eyes. She couldn't see all that clear but as she was more awake, she could see better. She wondered who was shaking her and looked to see. She thought her eyes were still playing tricks on her because she swore she saw Yugi! But the illusion wouldn't go away.

"Yugi?" she asked and he nodded. Kaiya snapped her eyes open and leaned up. Sure enough, Yugi was right by her by wasn't a spirit. "How in the world did this happen!"

"I have no idea." Yugi answered and Kaiya looked around

"Where are we?" Kaiya asked

"In Egypt. But there is a problem." Yugi said and Kaiya looked at him

"What could be worse?" Kaiya asked and Yugi sighed

"The fact that we're 5000 years in the past." Yugi replied and Kaiya's mouth dropped.

"We're what? Where is everyone else?" Kaiya asked still dumbfounded

"Over there." Yugi pointed his head to his right. Kaiya saw them all laid on a big rock. "I put them up since before everyone was just laying all over the place."

Kaiya stood up and dusted the dust of her clothes. "How do you know we're in the past?" Kaiya asked and Yugi bit his lip.

"Let's say I've done this before." Yugi said and Kaiya smacked her head.

"Try and get me confused all you want but we need to get them up." Kaiya walked towards the others. Yugi gave a sigh of relief. He did not want to explain how he had been in the past before. He walked right behind her.

"I'm going to let you wake them up. I don't think they'll react to me well if I wake them up." Yugi said and Kaiya agreed. Kaiya went over to Haru first.

It took her a while but she finally got all of them up. Haru had woken up very dazed, Cody was very easily woken, Terra had gotten just a little scared, and when Matt woke up he instantly clinged to Terra. Haru was the first one to notice Yugi.

"You are you?" he pointed to Yugi.

"Me? Um…let's just go with that I'm related to Kaiya." Yugi replied very nervous. How in the world would he be able to explain that he was a part of Kaiya and that he was dead?

"What's your name?" Haru asked

"Yugi." He replied

Kaiya hated how they would have to cover up Yugi but they had a whole different situation going on. "Guys, do you know what happened?" Kaiya asked and all of them shook their heads except for Yugi and Kaiya.

"We were transported into the past, 5000 years ago, into Egypt." Kaiya said.

Now would be a good time to bring up how different people react to bad things. Some are very quiet, some doubt their sanity, some cry, and some yell and will not believe it.

Cody was the first. "I've officially lost it. I'm crazy." Matt reacted by crying into Terra who didn't say a word, she just stroked Matt's back. Haru was the one who wouldn't believe it.

"This has to be a joke. You're telling me we were in your dad's bedroom than we end up 5000 years in the past and in Egypt? Maybe, just maybe, I could believe 5000 years in the past where your house was but also transported into Egypt?" Haru yelled at Kaiya.

Terra had stood up and walked over to Haru who was still yelling. She stood right in front of him and slapped him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself! We have enough going on let alone you're yelling so just shut up!" Terra snapped and everyone was silent. "Now do we have a plan or what?"

Yugi had no idea why they were there. Last time he was there it was his job to find Yami's real name, but now they never used it, and Yami had to get his memories back. So what now? Until he figured it out, they had to deal with what they had.

"All we can do for now is try to blend in." Yugi said.

"Why are you here anyway? You weren't with us in Kaiya's dad's bedroom." Cody said and both Kaiya and Yugi gulped.

"I'll explain about Yugi later. I know why he's with us. For now, just think of him as a cousin of mine. But how are we going to blend in. I mean our clothes are awfully noticeable." Kaiya said and Yugi smiled

"Anyone got some things of value?" Yugi asked and everyone groaned.

A moment later they headed towards a market that they had seen. Everyone had something except Yugi and Matt. Both Kaiya and Terra didn't like the fact that all women wore either dresses or skirts. They had reached a clothes shop of some sorts.

Kaiya refused to wear a dress so she got a robe to put over her other clothes. Terra got a short dress, (Imagine Mana's dress), Haru and Cody both got the same thing which was one of those skirt things for guys back then with no shirt, and both Yugi and Matt got the same thing also but different sizes. (Imagine Yami's Egyptian outfit without the cape)

"We have to wear skirts so why don't you just wear a dress like Terra?" Cody asked. Sure, Kaiya had one of those thin robes that weren't bloated like other ones.

"Because of two reasons. One, I hate dresses. Two, this robe has a hood so I can cover up my hair so we can bland in. Yugi should get one too." Kaiya had brought up a good point. Yugi knew that people would think he looked a lot like Yami.

"We'll have to deal with it. We don't have any more spare things that we can give of value." Yugi said and everyone sighed.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Haru moaned and Kaiya smirked

"You are such a complainer. But I like you in that outfit." Kaiya noted that he didn't have a shirt on which made Haru silent.

"So now what?" Terra asked having Matt in her arms. Yugi shrugged.

"Guess we just walk around." Yugi said

"This is so insane." Cody sighed

They were walking around for a while. Yugi glanced up and saw the palace. He saw someone come out on the balcony. He stopped the others and noted the guy although he had a little idea who it was.

Since they were a while downwards from the balcony, it took a while for them to notice that the person was. Haru heard someone talking by him.

"There's the Pharaoh again. He's been coming out on that balcony for a while." The man talking to another man.

"I hear that's the Pharaoh." Haru whispered to them all. Yugi knew who it was for sure.

"Um…guys?" he said but they could already see who he was. They gasped and stared at Kaiya who was still staring at him.

"It's my dad." She said with her eyes fixed on the Pharaoh.

* * *

Kay-Too bad that Kaiya doesn't know everything yet but she will. 

Yugi-I can't believe I have to be considered her cousin. Do I look like her cousin?

Kay-You look like her twin. Alright, reviewppl and you may get a treat!


	4. First Moments In Egypt

Kay-Sorry that it took me a while to update. I had to do a lot of work. And I'll do the DISCLAIMER since everyone else doesn't want to. and the fact they threatened of taking away my computer.

DISCLAIMER:I do not,repeat, not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I would have screwed it up if I did. Now RTR!

**Egyptianprincess1691**-Yep in the past and seeing Pharaoh Atemu. What a way to spend a day.

**Chibichib**-It's true that you got exactly what I would say. It scared me because you got it on pinpoint. J/K!

**Yugikid**-I will take your advice although some times I can't help updated fast but as the story goes on, I have to write so it'll be a little later. Thanks!

Kay-And to all my reviewers, you get a plushie of your favorite character! Hope you likey!

* * *

Finding Out The Truth Chpt. 4  
First Moments Of Egypt

"What's going on? Isn't that your dad?" Haru whispered to Kaiya. She was still looking up at him.

"It looks like him but it can't be. I mean, he can't live 5000 years ago in Egypt, right?" Kaiya asked and Yugi sighed. He wanted to tell her about Yami but just couldn't. Maybe that's why they were here.

"Every second it seems like life gets weirder." Cody commented

Terra saw that it was getting dark. "We have to find a place to stay for the night." Terra said with Matt still in her arms.

They agreed and turned around. Kaiya gave one more glance at the Pharaoh than caught up with the others.

All of them searched for an hour or two but couldn't find anywhere. They decided to sleep in a little alleyway. Kaiya took off her robe and gave it to Terra and Matt to for a blanket. She was the only one wearing pants and a jacket so she decided it would be better. Yugi leaned against a wall that was a little far away from everyone else. Kaiya went beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"It's just weird. I haven't slept normally in a while. I mean spirits don't sleep exactly. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." Yugi said and Kaiya felt bad.

"I'll sleep by you tonight if it'll help." Kaiya said but Yugi shook his head.

"Nah. I'm okay, really." Yugi smiled but it didn't convince Kaiya all the way but she knew he wouldn't let her.

"Okay. See you in the morning." Kaiya went back to everyone else.

It was an half hour later and everyone was asleep except Yugi. He wondered if Yami was as nice of a Pharaoh now as he was 5000 years from now. Only time he knew the Pharaoh was when Yami was being him and that was memories anyways. Yugi hit his head on the wall.

"What are we supposed to do here? There has to be something that we can do so we can all get back home." Yugi whispered to himself.

Amazingly, Yugi fell asleep an hour later but what he didn't know was that Kaiya was awake just waiting for him to fall asleep. He wasn't a spirit anymore so he had to sleep. She got up quietly. She sneaked past everyone and was in the market area again.

Kaiya's P.O.V.

I knew what I saw. That was my dad, standing up there on the balcony, the Pharaoh. Something was going on and I was going to figure it out. I knew I had left my robe with Terra and Matt so I was very noticeable. But I had to know. I made it towards the huge palace.

Not many people were out this late. But then again, all the people I saw were either huddled in an alleyway like my friends were or mysterious ones snooping around.

I was on the side of the palace. Now how was I going to get in? There were guards everywhere but there had to be a place they missed where I could slip through.

I looked up and saw a window that no one was watching. But to get up to it, you had to climb up the little edges on the palace. It's probably my best shot so I decided to go for it.

I got on one edge and started my way up trying not to get caught by anyone. It was pretty dark so I think I'm safe. I kept telling myself not to look down as I went higher and higher.

Once I finally reached the window, I gave a sigh of relief and slipped through. I wasn't done yet but at least I had made it inside. I felt like I used to at school. Usually sneaking out of detention or under a teacher's watch. But this was way more…thrilling. I guess it's because this was a situation that I could get hurt or even killed in.

I wonder where his room is. It'll probably be the largest one but all of them are huge. Better take a chance which every really big one I see.

I sneaked around carefully, barely peering over corners for guards but it seems like the guards were all outside. Now that I think about it, how easily it would be for someone to sneak in. I'm 16 and doing it right now!

I saw a very large room and hoped I was choosing the right one. I walked inside the room. It was huge but what I paid attention to was the bed. Someone was in it. I felt so wrong for coming into someone's room. For all I know, I could have the wrong room.

Now I was very nervous. But what made my heart stop was when the person sat up. For sure it wasn't my dad. I think the guy looked like Seto Kaiba but I had only seen him on a poster. When he called for guards, I made a run for it.

Before I knew it, a ton of guards were behind me. Now I wished I still had that robe. I saw another very large room and ran in there. I didn't care who was in there but I needed to get away from those guards. The person in there turned to look at me. She wasn't in bed.

She looked like Izhizu! Why were so many people that I've known 5000 years from now were turning up in the past! She looked at me calmly.

"Why are you here?" she asked

"To get away from the guards." I replied "Don't turn me in yet. I promise I won't even touch you. Just let me get out of here."

"Why have you come into the palace?" she asked again still very calm.

"To see the Pharaoh. But that's all I should talk about." I responded

The look alike Izhizu rubbed her necklace. It was a strange necklace but I took it for Egyptian jewelry. She closed her eyes for a moment then looked at me in the eye.

"You have come from the future." She said and I gaped. I didn't tell her so how did she know?

"Why do you say that?" I tried to cover up. Make her think I wasn't from the future and had no idea what she was talking about, right?...I'm sobad at fooling people.

"You know that I'm right. I know that you think you're the Pharaoh's daughter." She replied

"I am." I replied without thinking. I covered my mouth in attempt for me to shut up.

"Not in this time period. In the future, yes. I also know that you are here with five other people." She said

"What's your name?" I asked. It was a stupid time but I hated just calling her look alike Izhizu.

"My name is Isis. While you're here you can stay in the palace." Isis said

"Are you serious because I just had a handful of guards chasing me and I don't think they favor me that well." I replied remembering the quick escape.

"Yes, I will explain." Isis said but I stopped her

"No! You can't tell them we're from the future. That's why we gave our things away. I mean, it may be bad to that time thing movies always say. Sorry if you don't know what movies are." I said quickly.

"The only person I will tell is the Pharaoh." Isis responded

"Please just don't tell anyone about that. I mean you're not even supposed to know. Can't you make something up so we can stay?" I begged

"Lie to the Pharaoh!" she said unbelievingly

"Okay, I get it that you can't. But nice talking to you anyway." I said moving towards the door.

"I will talk to you soon, but first you must tell me your name." Isis said as I was leaving.

"Kaiya." I replied leaving.

I looked around the hallway. Now I knew that I couldn't tell my supposed dad about me and everyone else. Especially since Isis couldn't. I was just about to leave when two guards came behind me and forced me to the ground.

"You're going to the Dungeon!" one of them shouted

"No!" I struggled but couldn't get free of their grip. "Let go!"

They didn't answer but just dragged me down to the cold, damp, and dark dungeons below. They pulled me into one of them and attached me to the wall with some shackles. They were low so I was forced to sit down in them.

"You have to understand!" I yelled at them but they ignored me. They slammed the huge door shut leaving me miserable. "How do I get my self into these things?" I asked myself

With Everyone Else

Terra woke up first out of everyone else. She saw Matt cuddled up next to her. She moved out of the way slowly so she wouldn't wake Matt. She stood up and looked at everyone. That's when she saw that Kaiya wasn't there. Terra went over to Yugi thinking she was with him but she wasn't. She shook Yugi.

"Yugi! Get up! Kaiya's gone!" Terra shouted and woke Yugi

"What?" he asked very dazed.

"Kaiya is gone! I can't find her!" Terra said and Yugi shot awake. He stood up quickly. She wouldn't, would she? Yugi and Terra woke everyone else except Matt. Terra wrapped him in the robe.

"I think I know where she is." Yugi said

"Where?" Haru snapped

"She may have gone to the palace. To see the Pharaoh because is looks like her dad." Yugi said and all of them ran for the palace.

* * *

Kay-Okay guys, it's time for everyone's favorite moment! To review! Just push the purple button over there! 


	5. Meeting The Pharaoh At Last

Kay-I can't believe how much I have slowed down in updating. It's weird. Anyways, I have just got a lot of things going on so that's why I'm slowing down. And I am working on the chapters and I am starting to have a little Writer's Block but it should be gone soon. RTR!

**Chibichib**- Yeah, I can be figured out pretty well. It's not that hard to notice. Have a brownie for reviewing!

**Egyptianprincess1691**-Yeah, she's busted but to let you know is that Bakura isn't that far away. Have a brownie for reviewing!

**Yugikid**-Thanks for pushing the button! I will keep up the good work, so thanks for that too! Have a brownie for reviewing!

**Mysterious Prophetess-**I'm so glad that you're back! I hope you got my e-mail because if you didn't I agree. (looks at confetti) Sweet! You get two brownies since you missed the other treats!

Kay-I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing! You are my most faithful reviewers so thank you so much! Anyways, Yami! I haven't had you do the DISCLAIMER in a while so do it!

Yami-Come on, do I have to?

Kay-Yes or you will pay! (holds bat)

Yami-Fine! Kay/yugirules does not and will not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did...(shudders)

Kay-(glares at Yami) Here's the next chapter. Come back here, Yami! (chases Yami while swinging bat)

* * *

Finding Out The Truth Chpt. 5  
Meeting The Pharaoh At Last

Kaiya pulled against the shackles hard but it didn't help. It just hurt her wrists. "This cannot be happening." She said to herself. The others would look for her and may get caught too. She couldn't have that happen. She started pulling again but stopped when she saw blood.

A blast of light entered the dark dungeon as someone entered. Kaiya squinted her eyes in attempt to block the light. She had gotten used to the dark and when the light came it hurt her eyes. Two guards came in and undid her shackles to the wall. They grabbed her by the wrists, which caused her pain since they were bleeding from the shackles earlier. They pulled her out of the dungeon and through the palace hallways.

They entered a huge room, larger than any she had seen, with a throne in it. She guessed it was the Throne Room. (A/N Duh!) Kaiya was pulled to the middle of the room and had her head forced to the ground.

'Just great.' She thought as she waited for something to happen

Everyone Else 

"She's crazy! Do you think she would have climbed that?" Cody shouted and was referring to the edges on the palace.

"Yeah. That sounds exactly right." Haru said and climbed up to an edge.

"You know, for being Tristan's and Serenity's kid, you're nothing like them." Yugi commented

"How do you know about my parents?" Cody glared and Yugi bit his lip.

"Long story. Too long for now." Yugi climbed up on the edge too.

"What about Matt? I don't want him in danger." Terra said protectively of Matt

"Someone will have to stay with him." Haru said

"I'll stay with Matt. Don't worry, Terra. I'll make sure nothing happens to him. You help the others." Cody said and Terra smiled

"Thanks, Cody. I owe you. Be good for Cody, okay Matt?" Terra asked and Matt nodded. Terra ruffled his hair and climbed up too.

Haru was the first one up the top. He helped Yugi and Terra through the window. Once through, Terra looked back and waved to Cody and Matt. Matt waved back and so did Cody.

"Come on, Matt. Let's go do something." Cody picked up Matt and walked away. Haru, Yugi, and Terra slipped quietly through the halls hoping to find Kaiya soon.

Kaiya looked at the ground with her head still being pushed to the ground. "Who are you?" she heard a deep voice ask. She didn't answer so her head was thrown back. She looked ahead of her and saw the Pharaoh along with six other people who she guessed were second in command.

"Answer the Pharaoh." One man said sternly. He was that man that looked like Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiya." Kaiya answered slowly. If she answered badly, she knew she would be considered dead.

"Why did you infiltrate the palace?" The Seto look alike asked

"To speak privately with the Pharaoh but I can see it's not going to happen." She looked and saw Isis. She stared at her for a second then paid attention to the Pharaoh.

"What did to have to say to the Pharaoh?" he asked again

"It's private. I can't say it now." Kaiya replied

"Whatever you have to say to him, we can all hear." He crossed his arms.

I sighed. It was a choice. Tell them or probably get killed for trespassing. I decided to spill. "You may not believe me but I'm the Pharaoh's daughter. Sort of. I can't say much but I am related to the Pharaoh. Can't you tell from how I look?" I asked and I felt all of their eyes studying me, which made me very uncomfortable.

"Pardon me Pharaoh, but you see, when she was running away from the guards came into my bedroom and we talked. If I came with you to talk to you, you will find the conversation very interesting." Isis said. How much I was thankful for her than was unbelievable.

The Pharaoh didn't say anything but nodded. The other people besides Isis were a little upset. They probably were looking forward to my death. The guards lifted me up and pushed me towards another room that Isis and the Pharaoh were heading to. I took a deep breath. This was it and I hoped my friends weren't getting too worried.

Haru peeked around the corner and sighed. "We haven't been able to find her for ten minutes." He sighed

"We'll find her, just don't stop and sigh because remember this is a under cover thing we are doing." Terra replied

Yugi walked around the corner looking around when straight ahead of him was the Seto look alike but he already knew who he was. He turned around.

"Run! We have company!" Yugi shouted. Terra and Haru followed after him. The look alike saw him and called guards. This would be another chase for today.

"Who is that guy?" Terra asked while running

"High Priest. A very powerful man because he's the most powerful thing here besides the Pharaoh." Yugi replied

"Great. I'm going to die before I was born!" Haru yelled and looked behind. A ton of guards were behind them.

"Head for that window so we can get out of here. We'll have to find Kaiya later." Terra said and the two boys slowly agreed.

They reached the window and threw themselves out of it. The guards didn't see because there was a corner and they were far behind. All three climbed down as fast as possible and into an alleyway. They took deep breaths of air.

"That was way too close. Next time we should have a plan." Yugi said and the two nodded.

"Let's go find Cody and Matt." Terra said having getting all her air. The boys agreed and walked out of the alleyway.

Guards were starting to come outside to look for them so they ran away from the palace very fast. The same time while looking for Cody and Matt. They found Cody and Matt playing at the edge of the Market area.

"Where's Kaiya?" Cody asked while giving Matt to Terra.

"We didn't find her. We were chased out by guards." Haru explained

"Where would she be?" Cody asked again

"It would depend if she got on their good or bad side." Yugi said and that made them all think about who Kaiya was.

"I think she would have gotten on their bad side. I mean me and her ditch detention every time so I wouldn't think that she give that up this time." Haru said and Yugi sighed.

Kaiya's P.O.V.

I was pushed into a room with Isis on the side and the Pharaoh standing in the middle. I took a deep breath to get ready.

"Go ahead." Isis said as if encouraging me.

"Okay. I know it may sound unbelievable but trust me. It happened. I am related to you in some way. What I mean is that you look like my dad. I'm from 5000 years from now and somehow was transported here. The only thing that is different about you two is the shade of your skin. Yours is tan and his is white like me." I explained

He turned to Isis. "Is it true?" he asked her.

"Some how. I think what she talking about is that her dad is a future life. You're her father's past life. So I guess you are related, I guess." Isis looked confused. I think she's an expert on time travel. Maybe it was her necklace.

The Pharaoh studying me as if he was trying to see similar appearances. I wanted to shout out, "Look at the hair! It's awfully noticeable!" but I kept silent.

He walked over to me and I tensed getting nervous. He opened his arms and hugged me. I was confused but put my arms around him too. I guess he believed me.

He let me go. "I know this may be rude but what is your name? I can't keep calling you Pharaoh all the time. Or am I supposed to?" he laughed as if I was a little girl who just asked, "Why is the sky crying?"

"My name is Atemu." He replied and nodded towards Isis. "Let Isis show you around." I walked towards Isis and we went out of the room.

"Why does he want you to show me around?" I asked

"Because you are considered his daughter. As long as you are staying here, you are going to live like it." Isis replied and I gulped. Doesn't royalty have to wear those frilly things?

"Can I stay in my clothes? As in, be able to wear this and not dresses?" I asked again and Isis laughed. Everyone probably thought I was dead stupid.

"You will have to wear a dress at formal things but I think it's okay to wear your strange clothing." Isis still laughed. I was wondering about everyone and how they were doing.

"Um…Isis? Listen, I have my other friends and they're out there. I mean, I think in the market area. Can they come in too?" I asked

"I don't know. You will have to take that with the Pharaoh. He doesn't let commoners come into the palace." Isis replied

"But I was considered a commoner." I said but she shook her head

"Yes, but you were just considered one. Since you are royalty now." Isis said and I scoffed

"But if I got it correctly, he's my dad's past life!" I shouted and she put her finger to my lips.

"As I told you before, talk to your father. You're room is over there." She pointed to a room and left. Atemu wasn't my father. But he was and I had to deal with it.

I opened the door and saw a huge suite. "Dang." I said to myself and looked around. I now wished I could even have Yugi to talk to. Since Yugi's always been with me, even when I didn't know about him, I felt pretty alone.

Haru leaned against the wall. They would never get inside. They had tried everyway, even the way they had went in the first place, but ended up being caught and had to run for their lives. Terra was asleep with Matt laying on her, Cody was on his knees trying to get some air, and Yugi had his arms crossed, looking at the ground.

All of them weren't in the best mood. Yugi was staring at the ground when he got an idea. "Let's get caught." He said and everyone stared at him, minus Terra.

"What?" Haru asked

"Let's get caught. It's the way. Either she's in their Dungeon or she's charming them. If she's in the Dungeon, we'll find her at least and try to get out. If she's charming them, she'll probably hear about us in the Dungeon and get us free. It's the only thing we haven't tried." Yugi explained.

"Do you have any idea how insane that sounds!" Cody yelled waking up Terra or so they thought. She had been listening the entire time.

"We're not doing it. Someone always has to stay with Matt and all of us need to get in." Terra said

"Matt may have to come with us this time." Yugi sighed

"I'm not putting him in danger." Terra said defensively.

"Listen. You have to get a grip. Matt can't be safe all the time. None of us can but what we have to focus on is getting Kaiya back." Haru said sternly.

Terra bit her lip and sighed. She knew that if she wanted to help, she couldn't be protecting Matt all the time but she would try as much as possible. "Fine." She said

When they had put their Egyptian clothes on, they had hid their regular clothes. Now they would wear their normal clothes so they could stand out. That was the plan.

"How are we going to get caught?" Cody asked and Haru laughed.

"Let me teach you the ways of getting in trouble on purpose. This is going to be fun." Haru said happily. Before, he would get in trouble with Kaiya and ditch but this time it would be completely different.

"You go first, Haru since you're so eager to. But don't over do it. We don't want to get killed." Yugi said and Haru nodded.

"I'll handle it." Haru said but then he thought about something. "Then again, we should do something simple now that I think about it. I mean, Kaiya can't have that much power to get us out if we did something horrible." Haru said although he still wanted to have some fun.

"Listen, let's just walk up to a guard, and tell them we trespassed, so they just take us down." Cody explained and everyone agreed and Haru sighed.

"Fine." Haru sighed and they all walked up to a guard. "Hello there. We just wanted to tell you that we have gone into the palace uninvited and then escaped from other guards. Just letting you know about us." Haru said and the guard forced him to the ground.

Terra went down before anyone could get her so she could put Matt safely down too. She was very protective of her brother.(A/N So much like her dad.) Yugi, was looked at weirdly which Yugi already guessed but they got him anyways. Cody…put his hands up in the air and braced for impact because he was shoved to the ground too.

All of them were put in chains and dragged to the dungeon. Once they were all chained to the wall, they realized that Kaiya wasn't there.

"Okay, now all Kaiya has to do is figure out we're down here." Yugi explained

"Wonder when that'll happen." Terra sighed

* * *

Kay- I'm done from chasing Yami because I eventually forgave him. So please review! 


	6. Party Crashed

Kay-This is going to be one of my most important chapters. You'll figure out at the end but sorry it took me so long. I had to make sure everything was right on this chapter. RTR!

**Chibichib**- Hope you enjoy that brownie!

**Egyptianprincess1691**- You will get your answers in this chapter. Every single one of them.

**Mysterious Prophetess**- (gets pushed by Kaiya) I'm glad that I'm working with Sakura too! Yea!

**Yugikid**- That part was my favorite part. And true that it'sfather like daughter. Hope I'm ruining your diet too much!

**YamiYugiMoto**- I'm glad your back too! (hugs YamiYugiMoto and takes a bow for the clapping) And with everyone else, you'll see what happens in this chapter.

**George Michael**- Thanks. And true about that hunter/hunted part. I hope you can be one of those people, the people that I just responded, that I can look forward to in reviews!

* * *

Finding Out The Truth Chpt. 6  
Party Crashed

Kaiya's P.O.V.

I saw that I had a balcony also in my room and went out to look. I swear that I can see all of Egypt from that angle. I tried to find everyone else but no luck. I put my elbows on the railing and leaned my face into my fists.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm stuck in Egypt considered royalty because I'm related to my dad's past life and I can't find my friends anywhere. If I was back home hearing this, I would think that I've gone crazy." I talked to myself.

Isis slipped into the room without me noticing. I only did when she spoke. "You have to wear a dress now." She said and I turned around.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't really paying attention.

"You have to wear a dress now because there is a party tonight. I'm sorry if you don't want to but you must." Isis explained and I groaned.

"I have to?" I asked and she nodded. "What do I have to wear?" I asked angry

Isis went to my closet and pulled out a dress. It went to my knees and had short sleeves. For wearing a dress, it wouldn't be that bad.

"First you must take a bath before anything else. I could have some servants help you." Isis said but I interrupted

"No thanks. I can bathe myself." I said quickly.

"If you say so. Bathe in five minutes because I'll be back by then." Isis said leaving the room.

I found that all you could do was dump buckets of water on you, so it was a bath I'll never forget for sure. Once I was done, I slipped on the dress. I still hated it but I didn't have a choice. Like Isis had said, she was back in five minutes.

"You need make-up." She said as she looked at me.

"What! I thought the dress was enough!" I yelled and she shook her head.

"Just listen to me and sit down over there." She pointed at some make-up table. I groaned but sat down. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

She put on a lot of make-up. What I noticed most was the style that Egyptians have on their eyes. I don't know what it's called but as I looked at myself, it looked like someone else in the mirror. It freaked me out.

"You look lovely, Kaiya." She said and I faked a smile

"Uh…thanks. How long does this thing last?" I asked as I put on those Egyptian shoes. I didn't know what they were called either.

"You'll see." Isis smiled but I just rolled my eyes.

"I look so stupid." I said looking at my dress.

"No you don't. Now come with me." Isis took my hand and we walked out of my room. I felt as dumb as ever. After this, I never want to wear a dress again.

We went out in this huge room that I think was a place for parties. Mostly through this entire palace everything was huge! I looked around and saw a lot of people talking. Isis pulled me through the crowd. I think a lot of people noticed me for my looks. I groaned.

Isis and me made it to where Atemu was and other people. Especially the Seto look alike. "Who are these people?" I asked referring to the five around the Pharaoh.

"They are the Priests. I am one too. There is the High Priest Seth, she pointed to Seto." Isis said and showed all the people to me. She didn't point to one who was talking with the Pharaoh.

"Who's she?" I asked about the girl

"That's Mana. She's a good friend of the Pharaoh." Isis said and brought me towards them. Atemu noticed me.

"Mana. This is the girl I was talking about, Kaiya." Atemu introduced me. I keep referring to him as Atemu because I'm not ready to call him Dad or anything like that.

"Hi!" she waved at me and I waved back but not as eager like she was.

"Hey. I mean hi." I said. I don't think they would get how I said things.

"So you're from the future, huh? Wow." Mana said as I glared at Atemu.

"Do you tell everyone?" I questioned

"I have to give a reason for why you're here." He replied

Mana was very nice. We talked then played for a little bit until Atemu noticed us. I guess I kind of look to Atemu a little bit as my dad. Maybe it was because they look so alike. But I still remember he's not.

I met Atemu's two great friends. They're look alikes too. One's name is Jou and he looks like Joey. I almost messed up his name because they are alike too. The other one name's is Honda and he looks like Tristan. Both of them are top guards.

It seems like every parent I knew had a look alike. This is so confusing. I watch how Atemu does his job. I see similar things but something is missing. I don't know what but that's why I'm here. To find out.

In The Dungeon

"I'm sick of waiting around! She's never going to come! I don't think she even knows. Let's get out of here!" Cody yelled.

Haru had to agree with Cody. Kaiya wasn't going to come even if she did know about them he doubted that she could get them out. Haru bet that they could get out themselves and go look for her.

"I agree. Let's bust out of here and move." Haru said. Terra and Yugi nodded. Matt was asleep. Haru looked around for something to get them out. He saw a knife just a little away. Haru thought of it as great luck and reached out with his foot to get it. Haru grabbed it and counted to three. At three, he threw it up and caught it with his hand. He started sawing at the shackle.

After a while, Haru was able to get them all free. At least the chains because they still had the shackles around their wrists. "It'll have to do." Haru said but Terra shook her head.

"Give me that knife. I don't want this on Matt or me. I suggest you do it too because they'll see we escaped." Terra said catching the knife and getting Matt's wrists. Haru groaned.

"Fine. Whatever." Haru complained as they waited for their shackles to be off.

"Whoever had this knife must have used it to escape. Let's keep it with us in case a real criminal gets it." Yugi said but Cody disagreed.

"Bad idea. If people see us with a knife, we're a threat. We'll be back in here before you know if." Cody explained and Yugi agreed.

"Just put it as far away as possible." Yugi said as his shackles were being cut off.

They had all of it off and snuck out of the Dungeon. "To think that a couple of teenagers are escaping from a palace's dungeon. They need to heighten up their security." Haru said

They walked around the palace, sneaking past guards, when they found the partying room. "This is a good place to blend in. Even if we have strange clothes." Terra said and all of them fell in with the crowd.

All of them were just walking around when Haru bumped into a girl. "Sorry miss." He said as she turned around.

"Haru?" she asked

"How do you know my name?" he asked and the girl looked shocked.

"Haru! It's me, Kaiya!" Kaiya exclaimed

"But you're wearing a dress and make-up!" he said surprised

"I had to but where have you been?" Kaiya asked as the other noticed her.

"Looking for a way to find you. Now let's get out of here." Haru said grabbing her hand but Kaiya shook it off.

"Haru, I'm sorry, but I can't just leave. While we're stuck in Egypt, I'm stuck here. Now I pretty much am considered royalty because of me being related to the Pharaoh." Kaiya explained

"Don't say you actually believe that stuff? That's not your dad!" Haru said shocked that Kaiya would be acting like this.

"But to them it's true. I have to stay here. Maybe you guys can stay here too." She was just about to go tell the guards when Haru held her back.

"Very bad idea. We have escaped from guards twice today. They don't like us at all." Haru explained

Kaiya saw Yugi, Cody, Terra, and Matt right behind Haru. "I caused you guys a lot of trouble today, haven't I?" Kaiya asked

"We'll figure something out." Yugi said and Kaiya nodded. Everyone was still amazed how different Kaiya looked because of a couple things. Her hair was down and not in a ponytail, she was wearing a dress, and her make-up made her look like a grade A Egyptian.

Just then, a huge explosion happened sending them all to the ground. Kaiya looked up and saw a huge monster. "What the?" she said pointing at it. Yugi looked and saw that it was Diabound. "This is bad." He said

A man appeared out of nowhere. He walked forward with a grin. "Bakura." Yugi muttered but all of them heard it.

"How come you know everything here?" Terra asked and Yugi kept silent.

Bakura kept walking forward and Atemu growled at him. "What do you want?" he snapped but he got no answer.

Bakura looked at all the guests as he walked past them. He noticed both Kaiya and Yugi very quickly and stopped for only a second to look at them. But then he paid attention to Atemu.

"I have just heard of newcomers around causing…chaos." Bakura grinned

"He's talking about us." Cody whispered to Terra. She rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is." Terra was in a bad mood and that just got her snappish.

"It also seems as if you also have some relatives here as well." Bakura referred to Kaiya and Yugi.

'He's up to something.' Yugi thought and Kaiya looked at him.

'Did he say something?' Kaiya thought. It was a very bad time to be thinking about that but anything Kaiya noticed. Especially the knife that Bakura was holding. She stepped back and Bakura saw.

Bakura grabbed Kaiya and put the knife at her throat. "Let's talk." Bakura smirked at Atemu.

Haru wanted so desperately to lunge at Bakura but he couldn't risk Kaiya. He just had to watch. Everyone else felt that way too.

"Drop the girl." Atemu demanded but Bakura didn't move just pressed a little harder.

Kaiya at the time was pleading for her life. Usually, she would move around but it was on her neck just right so that if she moved it would cut into her. So she was saying her prayers.

"I'll make a deal with you. The troublesome kids for her. You have to admit that I'm taking a load off you for once." Bakura explained and all the teens tensed up. They were being traded!

Atemu thought about it. Why would Bakura want to have some pests? Atemu kept thinking about when Kaiya was just going to shout out to him. But before she could get a word out, Bakura covered her mouth.

"You might want to keep silent for your life." Bakura whispered in her ear.

That's when Atemu spoke. "Take them." Haru, Cody, Yugi, and Terra panicked. They hadn't been noticed yet in the crowd but it wouldn't be too long before that.

Then the palace guards grabbed them from behind. Guess they were found already. "No! We're friends of Kaiya!" Haru yelled as two guards carried him.

Bakura whispered into Kaiya's ear. "If you tell the truth, they die. Tell the Pharaoh that you had never met them in your life." Kaiya felt tears threaten her eyes.

"Is that true?" Atemu asked and Kaiya looked painfully at the others. She slowly shook her head as she was released.

"Kaiya! Tell them! Don't let them take Matt!" Terra yelled and Kaiya nodded.

"Let me keep the little boy!" Kaiya yelled and Matt was thrown to her. She caught him but was thrown on the ground as she did.

Some of Bakura's men took the four from the palace guards and dragged them away. After a while, their yells were heard no more. Matt cried into Kaiya's shoulder. Kaiya felt as if she could do the same thing.

Isis came by her. "Are you okay?" she asked but Kaiya just walked away. Away from the crashed party. Away from her friend's screams.

She went to her room and landed on her bed. Matt was still upset but who wouldn't be as a five year old? "Matt? Don't worry. Some how we'll get everyone back. Including Terra." Kaiya tried to convince Matt. She was also trying to convince herself.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. It was my fault. But we will find them, I promise." Kaiya said and Matt looked up at her through tear stained eyes.

"P…promise?" Matt asked shakily and Kaiya nodded. He leaned on her as her own tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Kay-That is the saddest chapter I've written. Now you can see what actually happened. Please review and tell me what you feel about it! 


	7. Kaiya's Mission

Kay-Alright, here's the next chapter! Hurrah! Anyways, lets just get to RTR.

**Yugikid-**Your feeling is true. It will get better eventually. There is some funny parts in this chapter so enjoy!

**MP**-Don't worry. Bakura will get what's coming to him.

**Chibichib**-Brownies are good. So is this chapter so hope you like it!

**YamiYugiMoto**-Yes I know. So sad. Kaiya will go after them and Bakura...you'll see about him.

**Egyptianprincess1691**- I hope you're able to read this chapter. If not, then I'll send it to you again. Hope your computer will let you read!

Kay-All of you guys are offically my most faithful, favorite reviewers. Thanks so much! Now, who's going to do the DISCLAIMER today? (randomly grabs Yugi) You do it.

Yugi-Why? I'm being kidnapped!

Kay-Yeah, but Kaiya will save you. Do the DISCLAIMER.

Yugi-(groans) Kay/yugirules does not and will not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She only owns Kaiya, Haru, Terra, Cody, and Matt. Enjoy ppl!

Kay-What he said.

* * *

Finding Out The Truth Chpt. 7  
Kaiya's Mission

Isis came in later just a couple hours after the incident. Kaiya had her head face down in the pillow with Matt asleep next to her. Isis sat on her bed and stroked her back.

"I know you are still shocked over the intrusion. You can tell me anything, you know." Isis said as Kaiya looked up at her.

Kaiya wanted to tell Isis so badly but she was still remembering about what Bakura said. _"If you tell the truth, they die._ _Tell the Pharaoh that you had never met them in your life." _Bakura had whispered in her ear. Kaiya hated how scared she felt.

"I…I have nothing to tell." Kaiya replied shakily.

"Just know that I'm here and so is everyone else." Isis put her hand on Kaiya's shoulder for a brief moment, than got up and left the room quietly.

Kaiya looked at Matt than got off the bed. She felt worse for the little boy who had pretty much lost his best friend. Kaiya had too but Matt was only five. She noticed that she still had her party clothes on and went for the closet. She grabbed her regular clothes and dressed in her bathroom.

As she put on her shoes, she felt she was missing something. She reached for her wrist that had her rubber band on it and put her hair up. She was going to find them. They had found her and she had to return the favor. That's when Mana came in.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I have to go somewhere. Can you do a favor for me?" Kaiya asked and Mana nodded. "Good. I want you to take care of the little boy. His name is Matt. I owe him and myself." Kaiya said and walked towards the door.

"When will you be back?" Mana asked

"I…don't know. But you have to promise me to take care of Matt." Kaiya said sternly and Mana nodded.

"Don't worry about him. He's in good hands." Mana said and Kaiya smiled

"Thanks." Kaiya said and walked out the door.

Kaiya's P.O.V.

I practically ran through the hallways. Hoping to be too fast to see but that's impossible. People saw me running but didn't know why. I'm just lucky no one stopped me. That lasted for about two seconds as I ran into High Priest Seth.

"Where is the party girl running off to?" Seth asked me and I started to scoot the other way.

"The party girl is taking a little vacation." I said as I ran past him.

"Get back here!" he yelled running after me.

Sad thing for him is that I've done a lot of running away from people. Mostly teachers. As I ran, I found a small room and ran in it. I hid on the side as Seth ran past. I covered my mouth from laughing. Old habits die hard.

I stepped out and ran out of there. I was chased about a good 3 more times before I got outside but that didn't mean I had lost them yet. As I ran, I found a guy with a horse. I ran to him.

"Let me buy your horse!" I said quickly.

"For how much?" he asked

I thrust my hand into my pocket and pulled a little handful of coins that I had gotten from everyone at the palace. "This much." I said and he took it greedily. He handed me the rein to the horse. I looked back and saw the guards coming. I tried getting on the horse but fell off.

"I don't have time for this!" I yelled as I got on the horse. I snapped the rein and the horse went flying. It's a nice time to bring up I've had one lesson with horses and that was how to get a horse going and keep moving. I didn't know how to make one stop.

The guards grabbed their horses and raced after me. I leaned forward. "If you can get me out of here, I swear that I can give you a great feeding time." I whispered to the horse thinking it'll help

Strangely, the horse picked up speed and we left the guards in the dust. I realized that I had no idea where I was going and I had no supplies at all. "Just great." I thought as we raced on the desert.

I have no idea how long we were on that cursed sand but it killed. Maybe two or three hours. But I had to rest the horse so we stopped in the middle of nowhere. I still didn't know how to stop so the horse bucked me off which hurt and also got my face full of hot sand.

"Dumb horse!" I yelled as I spit out the last of the sand from my mouth.

I don't if it was summer or something but I knew it was above 100 degrees. Like 120. I knew because I've been in that weather before. And it sucked. So there I am sitting in sand with a stupid horse in dead hot heat. Not to mention that of course the current problem of being in the past and my friends were gone. I hated being helpless like that.

I got up and looked around not receiving any comfort since we were surrounded by sand. I put my hand in my pocket and felt something. I pulled it out. It was a Ring Pop. (A/N Don't own Ring Pops) What I cared is that I could get my mouth rid of that disgusting sand taste.

I ripped the wrapper off and put it in my mouth. I thanked myself for forgetting about it. From now on, I was always going to carry something to drink and/or eat.

The horse started nudging me for the candy. I shook my head for an obvious no but the horse didn't care about what I wanted. He pushed me with his head and my Ring Pop cam out of mouth and on the ground. The horse started licking it.

"Oh, I hate you!" I yelled at the stupid horse. He finished and I got on him to be knocked off. I was about to say a string of swear words when I saw someone on their own horse. He ignored me as he passed. I quickly got on the horse firmly so he wouldn't knock me off again and slowly followed the man.

He went pretty fast so I trotted behind him. Not too close, not too far away. He looked around and I turned the horse behind a big sand hill. The guy didn't notice and said some password. I didn't hear it but something started coming from underground. I moved the horse out of the snad hill and ran for the thing. The thing was some opening to a tunnel. The guy went in with me right behind.

Once he saw me, the horse turned around and kicked him the face. I swear that he did. When he kicked him, I fell off the horse as the man slammed into the ground. "For a dumb horse, you're not too bad." I said as I went down the tunnel.

I slipped through the tunnel much more precautious than I was at the palace. Here I could be tortured or killed. It was enough to keep me on the safe side.

I wondered how I would fight anyone. Sure, I beat up idiots at the school but these are grown men. Maybe I could take down one or two. But after that, then what? Maybe I should just try to sneak past them, grab Haru, Yugi, Cody, and Terra, and get out of there.

'But where would they be?' I thought to myself.

'Who is that?' someone said but it was very weird. It was in my head. There was only one person.

'Yugi?' I thought

'Kaiya?'

* * *

Kay-Looks like Kaiya and Yugi have a mind link just like Yami and Yugi did. Interesting...review! 


	8. Getting Everyone Out

Kay-So sorry that this took forever. I had a ton of things to do and I had to update my other story which you should read. "Switching Places" Anyways, RTR!

**Yugikid**-My favorite part was the horse. I had to bring it up for fear for people forgetting that too. Here is more! J/K

**Chibichib**-Down to the point. Hope you like this!

**Egyptianprincess1691**-Glad you could read this chapter. Matt got pretty worried when he realized he was left with a stranger. And yes, the great mind link! Mind links do help for finding people. Thanks for reviewing.

**MP**-Thanks for reviewing and very awesome sequel! Thanks for reviewing!

**YamiYugiMoto**- Yes the mind-link! So great it is! I wish I had one too! And you just got to hate the Dumb Horse. Kaiya sure does.(Kaiya-Well it is a stupid horse.) Funny idea too! I'll think about it. LOL. And it's okay to be hyper because I am all the time. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Finding Out The Truth Chpt. 8  
Getting Everyone Out

Kaiya's P.O.V.

I stood there amazed. How in the world could I hear Yugi without talking to him? 'So you can hear me?' I thought in my head.

'Yes.' Yugi replied and I clenched my mouth in an attempt to keep me quiet. But then again, I could use this to my advantage.

'Where are you?' I asked

'I don't know exactly but we all have our hands tied up and being led somewhere. Where are you?' Yugi asked

'In a secret entrance that I found. I'm guessing in the same area as you are. You have to give me more specifics to find you.'

'And what are you going to do when you get here?' he asked and he brought up the point that I had no clue

'I have no idea but I'll think on the way.' I said

'Are you nuts! This is more serious than ditching detention, you know!' Yugi screamed in my head. I held my head.

'A little more quietly. And I know this is more important. Just let me think.' I said trying to get Yugi to calm down. His thought voice was giving me a headache.

'Please just think things very carefully. I do not want to die again.' Yugi said then stopped talking.

I made it through the hallways thinking about what I should do. I'm good at getting out of things. Getting in and out are harder than it looks.

Eventually, I came to this huge room. Not as big as the room for the parties but it was big enough to torture people. There I saw Yugi, Haru, Cody, and Terra against a wall getting the whip. I watched in horror. Yugi was talking so calm although they were going through much pain.

'Why didn't you tell me?' I said in my head trying to get to Yugi.

'Tell you what?' Yugi said still very calm although I saw him get whipped just then.

'What situation you're in. I see you right now. Try not to look around too much to find me.' I responded and I could see look around slightly to find me. He saw me but I reacted quickly. 'Don't look at me longer than three seconds. They'll notice!' I said and he looked another way.

As I looked at them all, they were pretty beat up. Yugi was the most since he probably looked almost exactly to Atemu. Terra was the least hurt but it was still pretty bad. I could see that each one of them would have at least two scars. Now I knew that I had to get them out of there but how?

I leaned my head against the wall with a sigh of frustration. What was I gonna do? Walk in there and ask nicely? There had to be something. I looked at them again. It didn't make the scene anymore prettier but I noticed something. It was a hole. There was just enough space to slip through but I had to get to the other opening first.

I looked more and saw it but it was a risk. I had to run across the hallway but it was like a 4 way intersection so if anyone was there, they could see me. I had to take a chance.

I moved in the hallway until I was right at the intersection. I took a deep breath and ran across. I was relieved to find no one saw. The hole opening was in the hallway and came out right by the others. I had no idea why it was there but it would have to do.

I bent down and squeezed through the hole. It was tight but I was getting through. I had to hurry because I felt the air thinning. I moved a little faster. I was in there for about ten minutes. It was tough work but I finally made it. My face was first so I took a deep breath. The person closest to me was Haru.

After I got all my air, I whispered softly. "Haru. I know you can hear me. Look down." I whispered and he did. When he saw me, I thought he would scream in surprise. But he didn't thankfully.

"Don't look at me so much or they'll know I'm here." I whispered and he looked forward just as he got hit again. I shuddered. I started to squeeze out. Once I was out, there was enough shadow to conceal that I was there.

I was pretty scared then but also very proud. I had made it this far but I was right in front of their faces. As I was against the wall in the corner, I wondered how to get them free. Once one was free, they would know instantly I was there. But I could be caught while I was doing it too. There had to be a distraction.

When I thought of one, I wanted to take it back badly but it was the only one I could think of. I sighed. 'Yugi. Could you do something for me?' I asked

'What I'm capable of doing.' Yugi replied

'I know this is a lot but could you be a distraction so I can get the others free? Once I have them all, we'll make a break for it.' I said

'…Okay. When do you want it?' Yugi said

'Thanks so much Yugi. In thirty seconds. Make sure you do something really big so that they don't notice the others slipping away.' I replied thankful that Yugi was so awesome.

Just as I said, Yugi started the distraction. He ran away but stayed in the room. All the guards tried to get to him but he was slipping away from him. I got into view so that the others could see me. I put my finger to my lips to show to be quiet. I nodded my head towards the hole. Terra was the first to get it and got away from the wall. She went pass me with a smile and slipped into the hole.

Cody and Haru followed. Once they were in the hole, I had to get Yugi. Getting Yugi meant being discovered no matter which way I did it.

'Yugi. We're good to go.' I said and he nodded. He ran towards me and we both ran out in the hallway instead of the hole.  
The others were waiting for us. They followed us run as we were followed by Bakura's men.

"How in the world did you get here?" Cody asked

"By a dumb horse." I replied with a little smile

"How are we going to get out of here?" Terra asked

"By dumb horses." I replied going a little faster.

"You thought this all through?" Haru asked

"No. I'm making things up as I go." I replied once again.

We passed a corner as we ran into more men. We turned around as the men who followed us were behind us. We were surrounded.

"You thought you'd get away from us?" One man said and Haru was going to make a smart remark when Terra covered his mouth.

"We're in enough trouble as it is." She replied

The men started moving closer. I felt angry at the men, disappointed at myself, and scared for our situation. MY mind was racing and that's when the lights went out for me.

Normal P.O.V.

Yugi saw how Kaiya started getting a dark outline around her. It started getting thicker and thicker before it exploded. Yugi forced Haru, Cody, and Terra down on the ground as the entire surroundings turned pitch black. Yugi heard screams but still couldn't see a thing.

The darkness started getting lighter until they could see each other. The guards were gone and Kaiya was unconscious. The others stood up shakily.

"What just happened?" Cody asked but no one answered him.

Haru and Yugi lifted Kaiya up and on Haru's back as they walked through the hallways. They didn't run in with anyone after that. Everyone was still recovering over the frightful experience. Yugi had a reason why it happened. Kaiya may have gotten some Shadow Powers from Yami. He looked at her draped over Haru.

They finally found where they keep their horses and got four of them. Terra and Cody had an easier time with the horses than Yugi and Haru considering they had never been on a horse.

Amazingly, still no one ran into them. Everyone convinced themselves it was the darkness earlier. Before they left, they had gotten supplies, luckily.

After two hours of riding through the desert, when they were resting the horses Kaiya woke up. She was on the ground with a blanket under her thanks to Haru and Yugi.

Kaiya leaned up to receive a huge headache so she was forced down by it. She groaned as she hit the ground. Yugi saw and didn't want to bring much attention to the others so he mind talked to her.

'Are you okay?' Yugi asked

'Besides having the worst headache in history, I'm fine. What happened?' Kaiya asked

'We got out of there. Right now we're in the desert almost at the palace.' Yugi replied

'Okay. Is everyone okay?' Kaiya asked again

'Yes. You were the only one who had us worried. By the way, thanks for getting us out.' Yugi said and Kaiya smiled

'I had to. I owed you guys and Matt.' Kaiya said

"Guys. Kaiya's up." Yugi said and Haru walked over to Kaiya. He was right over her when she raised her hand in signal that she was awake.

"You okay?" Haru asked and Kaiya nodded

"I only have a headache. I'm just glad that I got this because it could have been worse." Kaiya replied and tried to get up although the headache kept banging at her head. She groaned as she got up.

Haru helped her up. "Thanks Haru." Kaiya said before looking at everyone. Terra was tending to the horses, Cody was drinking some water, and Yugi was just sitting on the hot sand. He got up too.

"Good that you're up because they would not let us in at all if you weren't." Yugi commented and Haru agreed.

"So how much longer, you think?" Kaiya asked

"Probably half an hour away." Yugi guessed.

"Let's get going." Kaiya rubbed her hands together. Haru looked at her happily. She was definitely herself.

"If you say so." Yugi said also noticing her good mood. They all got on the horses. Kaiya was with Haru still but that was fine for her. "At least I didn't ride on that stupid horse." She said happily and looked at the horse. But she saw that it was same one. She cursed.

"How did you manage to get this one again?" Kaiya asked as they moved.

"We took the closest one and this one wanted to come because he kept nudging me." Haru explained as Kaiya groaned.

As they rode, Terra came by Kaiya. "How is Matt?" Terra asked anxiously.

"He's fine. I left him in very good hands. I bet when we get there, he'll run into you." Kaiya said and Terra smiled.

Like Yugi had said, they were out there for a half hour when they saw the market and the palace. But it was very different then all of them remember. It was trashed. Everything was a mess. That's what set Terra off.

"You told me he was going to be okay!" Terra yelled at Kaiya.

"I couldn't predict this. I'm still sure he okay. Lets go fine him and Mana." Kaiya said as they raced for the palace.

Terra and Kaiya were the first ones off the horses and raced inside the palace. Haru, Cody, and Yugi followed behind.

Both girls ran through the palace until Terra ran into Mana. Kaiya helped Terra and Mana up. "Mana. Where's Matt?" Kaiya asked once both were up.

"The little boy? I'll show you." Mana said leading them all. But on the way, a lot of questions were asked. "Aren't they the kids that were traded for you?"

"Yes but I lied. They are my best friends." Kaiya replied

"Why did you lie?" Mana asked

"I'll tell you that later. Now we have to get Terra and Matt together." Kaiya said and Mana nodded.

Mana led them all through the palace until they reached Kaiya's room. Mana opened the door and there was Matt on the bed playing with some Egyptian toys. When he saw Terra, he leaped off the bed and ran for her. Terra picked him up and gave him a fierce hug.

Kaiya turned to Mana. "Why is everything ruined?" Kaiya asked and Mana bit her lip.

"It's Bakura. Atemu is fighting him right as we speak. I was on my way to help." Mana said

"Then go. Trust me, we can take care of ourselves. We may even meet you there." Kaiya smiled but Mana did not.

"This is very dangerous. I don't think you should come." Mana said and Kaiya glared.

"Dangerous? We just got out of Bakura's hideout. We went through dangerous." Kaiya explained

"You do what you need to but I need to go. Hope to see you later." Mana said and rushed out of the room. Kaiya was left there scratching her head in confusion. Yugi put his hand on her shoulder.

"We should stay here just for now. To let everyone rest and for Terra and Matt to be together for a bit. If you still want to after, we'll go too." Yugi said and Kaiya agreed.

So they stayed in Kaiya's room for a while but still felt that something was happening very big that they were missing.

* * *

Kay-First of all, I would to say that I probably screwed up the whole plot that it's supposed to be in reality so sorry! And you can see that Kaiya did get something from Yami. Review everyone!


	9. Coming Back Home

Kay-I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have so many things going on that I couldn't!  
And I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the best chapter because I could have made it much better but I had to redo it once when it was very messed up and I don't have a lot of time to do things. I'm also not going to be here August 16th-20th because I have Girls Camp and then August 21st I get to go back home to my house since this entire summer I have been at my Grandma's house. Once again very sorry!

**Egyptianprincess1691**- I was going to get him punished dearly in this chapter but it won't come in this chapter. Maybe in another one... Sorry for not updating so soon, but I hope you can like this chapter!

**Mysterious Prophetess**-Thanks and hope you can get the next chapter soon!

**ChibiChib**-For what I meant about reality is how the orignal plot is. It's cool how this is the only Ancient Egypt story you like! Maybe because of modern characters?...

**psycho on the run**-I'm glad you were able to read this. Seemed like you were very determined to. And don't worry, hyperness is great!

* * *

Finding Out The Truth Chpt. 9  
Coming Back Home

While they were in Kaiya's room, Yugi pulled her aside so he could talk to her alone. "I need to tell you something important." Yugi said once they were out of earshot from the others.

"And what would that be?" Kaiya asked

"I know that you guys have been noticing that I'm a little familiar with some of the things here. I can tell you that I've done something like this before. And that Atemu is your real father. Not past life or anything." Yugi said

"You expect meto believe this?" Kaiya asked again, not buying it.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth. And not even the full truth." Yugi said and walked away. Kaiya followed after him but remembered what he said. Isn't this what she wanted? The wish that she had given to get them here in first place was to finally understand things but she still didn't. Okay, she now understood why Yugi knew things here but how could he have gone here before?

Before anybody knew it, they were thrown into another tunnel of some sort without warning. As in it was done in a spilt second. They were barely realizing it because Terra woke up and looked around like she thought she was in a dream. Haru looked at everyone around him with wide eyes.

"Are we going home?" Haru yelled to no own in particular.

As they passed through the tunnel, pictures flashed in front of their minds. Yugi solving the Millenium Puzzle and him fighting Ushio later that night. Duelist Kingdom. Battle City. When Joey dueled against Yugi. Marik Vs. Yugi with Yugi hanging and Yami fighting against Marik. It was as memory was just going into their minds as if it were their own.

Then they saw Yami getting his own body and having a fun time. Tea being pregnant with Kaiya and Mai being pregnant with Haru. During this time, Kaiya glanced at Yugi and he had his head down as if expecting something to happen that he was shamed of. And it did show.

Yugi innocently walked on the sidewalk before a crazed driver swerving around and crashing into Yugi without any warning. Then it showed his funeral with everyone mourning but mostly Yami who wouldn't speak a word.

They saw Kaiya and Yami at home just as everyone was leaving without them knowing. Tea was being pulled away and yelling that she didn't want to go but stay with Yami and Kaiya.

All of these thoughts, plus more, were coming so fast it was amazing to keep up with them. Yugi saw how the flashes of the past were getting more and more recent. That's when they started showing things from just a couple months ago. Kaiya and Haru ditching detention. Then when they found the duel disks and when Kaiya tried on Yugi's outfit. They're first shadow duel. They're second.

As quickly as it came, the flashes of the past went away as quick. They all felt crashing into the ground, which meant they had reached wherever they had been going.

"Is it over for real?" Terra asked as they looked at their surroundings. They were back in Yami's room in their exact same positions they had been before. Kaiya looked that she had the orb in her hands and let go of it quickly.

"Yes! We're finally back! Thank you!" Cody started kissing the ground before Haru whacked him on the head.

"Cut it out. But I am very relieved to be back so I think we should all head home?" Haru suggested

"That sounds like a good idea. We all need a rest from that." Kaiya said

"Wait. Where's Yugi?" Terra asked

Yugi was actually with them but in spirit form again. Kaiya had to cover for him. "Well, he was at home when he got blasted with us so maybe he's back home?" Kaiya said and the others bought it.

"See ya, Kaiya." Haru said as they all left

"Bye guys. I'll talk to you soon." Kaiya said shutting the front door behind them. After she did, she laid her head on the door and gave a sigh of relief.

"It's finally over." Kaiya whispered as Yugi appeared by her

"Now everything's back to normal." Yugi said looking a little sad. Kaiya wondered why.

"You okay?" Kaiya asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Yugi asked back

"You were looking kind of down." Kaiya said

"I'm okay." Yugi said but Kaiya then realized why.

"You're in a bad mood because you don't have a body anymore." Kaiya said

"You got me. I guess I kind of miss being…"Yugi couldn't say it.

"Alive?" Kaiya asked and Yugi nodded. "Even if you're a spirit, you still have me by your side, right?" Kaiya tried to make Yugi feel better

"Yeah. Listen, I'm going to rest and I suggest you do the same." Yugi said before fading away.

Kaiya knew Yugi had a point but there was something she had to do first. Talk to her dad. She went into the game shop to find him looking very bored. He smiled when she came in.

"If you're expecting some excitement in here, you were sadly mistaken." Yami said

"I am expecting some excitement in about a few minutes once I talk to you." Kaiya responded

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Yami asked

"Your past." Kaiya replied simply and saw that Yami had gone a little pale.

"Why do you want to know about that?" Yami questioned

"Because I just had a little adventure and I know you have answers." Kaiya noticed that Yami was getting very uncomfortable.

"What did you do?" Yami asked very serious.

"I just went 5000 years in the past because of something you have in your room. And you'll never guess what I saw there." Kaiya replied slightly snapping

Yami grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the game shop and into the living room. He put her on the couch, and then sat next to her.

"Tell me everything." Yami stared at her in her eyes and got her to gulp.

"Just because you asked." Kaiya said before filling him in on everything. But the most important things she let him know about were himself being in Egypt and Yugi being with her. Once she had told him everything, he was very silent.

Yugi had given up on resting and ended up being right by Kaiya for support. Telling Yami very important things was pretty hard. Yugi had experienced it from past events.

Yami finally spoke up. "So you know everything now?" Yami asked

"Things can't hide from me forever." Kaiya said

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked realizing that Yugi was alive.

"Right by me." Kaiya asked looking downwards. She could guess what was coming next.

"If it's okay by you, may I see him?" Yami asked again, feeling very anxious.

Kaiya sighed. "Yeah." Kaiya shut her eyes as she felt herself lose control of her body. When she opened them again, she was in spirit form by Yugi and Yami.

Yami had his mouth wide open. There was Yugi right in front of him as if nothing had changed before. Because this time, Yugi had taken out the ponytail so his hair stood straight up like it used to.

Yugi was looking at Yami and thinking that Yami was too shocked to do anything. He shyly waved his hand at Yami trying to snap him out of it.

"I can't believe it's really you. I've been thinking I would never see you again." Yami spoke

"You should know I'm not that easy to get rid of." Yugi joked trying to lighten the situation.

"How long have you…been with Kaiya?" Yami asked

"Right when her hair changed from brown to red, yellow, and black." Yugi replied

Yami went silent and Yugi figured he could stop talking to Yami. "I think we should stop talking." Yugi said and Yami nodded

Yugi let Kaiya back to her body. Once she had full control, she leaned over and hugged Yami. He was surprised at first, but hugged her back. "I missed you." Kaiya said once she let go.

"Go to your room and rest. It's been a big day for us all." Yami said and Kaiya obeyed. She headed for her room very quickly. Once there, she landed on her bed with a sigh of relief.

"We did it. I mean now Dad knows everything and I know everything I should know. But I have one question to ask you, Yugi." Kaiya said out loud

"And what would that be, because I know you're stalling to actually rest." Yugi smirked

"When we were coming back here, the very first things I saw were you solving the same puzzle Atemu wore. What was that about?" Kaiya asked and Yugi groaned

"You never have enough questions. Listen, Atemu got sealed in the Puzzle and when I solved it, it released him but with no memories. That's where we have your dad although he has his memories back. Now just go to sleep." Yugi said quickly.

Kaiya didn't have to be told again although she had been told about ten times to go to bed. She laid down on the bed and eventually went to sleep.

* * *

Kay-Sorry if the whole "flashes of the past" thing wasn't clear. I needed to get this chapter up so I hurried through that. Hoped you liked! 


	10. The Ending

Wow...it's been a year...(winces) This is one of the most longest chapter breaks I've ever done and I'm not proud of it. I'm not even sure people are actually reading this anymore. I have been slacking off on this story but I wrote this chapter immediatly when **Sunset Yugis girl **wrote me a review. Dang, I suck. Well, here's the very short, very long waited, very last minute ending to **Finding Out The Truth**.

* * *

After Kaiya had woken up, Yami had immediately grounded her. She whined and complained the entire time, saying that she had just come out a life-changing experience but Yami refused. He said it would remind her not to touch his things.

When Haru got home, he assaulted Mai with hugs. Then he sat down with his dad alone. They talked, yelled, but ended up hugging each other in the end. Mai made them a huge dinner just for that.

Terra and Matt came home and Matt immediately ran to Izhizu, demanding to be held and comforted. Seto and Akio were there and it was awkward, although Terra wished it wasn't. She hugged her dad and told him straight out that she wanted to spend more time with him and Akio. Akio was confused by this but didn't question it. Terra just smiled at them both sweetly.

Cody walked past his garage where his precious motorcycle lay and met up with his dad and mom. He was on his knees and started begging for them to give him chores or ground him or anything that would remind him that he had forceful parents. In the end, they were both so confused they got him ice-cream. He still ended up cleaning his room though.

Things got quiet after that. They attended school as usual, never bringing up the adventure often. But they were very close. Everyone knew that.

Kaiya and Haru started dating their last year in high school. It was no surprise to anyone. Yami, Joey, and Mai took it fairly easy as well. So easy that it was very embarrassing. As in, Kaiya would be leaving out the door with Haru waiting outside and Yami would yell,"Now don't play _too_ harshly. I want my daughter in one piece." Kaiya would be blushing all afternoon.

Terra didn't follow in either of her parents' footsteps. She got really into law enforcement and made it her goal to become a police officer. No one knew what Matt wanted to do, although he mentioned being a fireman a lot...

Cody started dating as well. He had a lot of girlfriends, even including Terra for a while, but he started really liking this one girl named Alice. She was a cheerleader and Kaiya and Terra both shot evil glances at her whenever she passed. They both were protective of Cody. After seven months of dating, Alice broke his heart by confessing her love to another girl named Laura. Cody went back to dating Terra like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Haru and Kaiya got married two years after they graduated. They still thought it was too soon but everyone just rolled their eyes. They moved to the other side of town where they had three kids. Two twin boys and a girl.

Cody and Terra dated for until Cody was drafted for war. Cody gave Terra a child before he left. Ten months later, Terra was told that a bomb was set off in his tent.

Matt was a very bright boy in school, obviously from his father, and got into the medical field. He still remembered the adventure and didn't want to be helpless anymore. He became a doctor and saved many lives.

Yugi stayed by Kaiya for many years. He would be the one to comfort her when no one could and to make her laugh when she was alone. Kaiya looked everywhere to find anything that would get Yugi back to the afterlife. She felt horrible that he had to stay and see everyone go on with their lives and he couldn't. Yugi tried to tell her he was fine but he said it in the same tone she always did when she lied.

When she was thirty, she found a lady who could send spirits back to whence they came. She called her and the lady came over. Yugi and Kaiya had a little alone time to say goodbye. Yugi was smiling, sadly and happily, and Kaiya was crying and trying to smile. They did what the lady said and she performed her task. Yugi was gone.

Kaiya cried for some time, Haru helping her recover. It was so strange for her to be so completely...alone. She had to beg Haru not to leave her until she was better. He was planning on doing so anyways.

So life went on, people were born and died. Memories were passed on as stories to younger generations. Kaiya's own story was passed on longer than imagined and so, it still lives on. Kaiya was proud, up in heaven with everyone else.

* * *

I know, totally dumb ending but I NEEDED to get this finished. It's been eating at my conscience for a YEAR! Now, I'm going to start working on **Connected Hearts**. That's one has been bugging me too... 


End file.
